Weapon Ideas
Etiquette * Do not edit others ideas. ''' * No flaming. * Do not add any form of historically-inaccurate weaponry outside of the Joke Weapons. ''List'' ''Firearms:'' * ''Girandoni Air rifle ''-'' The Girandoni Air Rifle was an air rifle used by the Holy Roman Empire and the Austrian Empire from 1780 to 1815, the Era before and at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. It was capable of firing 30 shots but required 1,500 strokes of a hand pump. Since the game does not specify weapon type, it will be called "Air Rifle." It made no smoke or noise. * '''''Long Pistol- Like a normal pistol, except with longer range, more damage and improved accuracy, at the expense of reload time, to be used by riflemen and skirmisher officers. * Carbine - To be used while mounted. **''Carbine (AllosaurusBR version)'' A smoothbore firearm, 20% smaller than a light infantry musket. No bayonet attached. More accurate than the musketoon and the pistol. Slightly less accurate than a line infantry musket. Is given to militia, partisans and cavalry dragoons.(the dragoon can choose to use a carbine, making the horse slightly slower than a regular dragoon.) The Prussian militia are the only militia that can choose to use a carbine. Has a reload time of 9 seconds. Can't be used while mounted. Can't move while aiming. * M1807 - Used by Austrians. Shorter than a musket but longer than a rifle. *''Melee Pistol'' - Can press X to switch to melee pistol whip. *''Proto-shotguns:'' ** English Double Barrel Flintlock Shotgun - Used by the UK army during the Napoleonic Wars. ** Blunderbuss - A Handgun Firing Shots, the ancestor to shotguns. *** Rifled Pistol ''- This variation of the pistol is more precise and deadly but reloads as fast as a line infantry musket. * ''Titanium Musket ''- Cosmetic change for 42. Black Watch Highlanders. * ''Dragoon Pistol ''- Regular pistol, slower reload, can aim/fire/reload mounted. * ''Longer Rifle ''- Can instant-kill from ALL ranges, yet the reload takes approx. 18 seconds and it takes slower to unequip. * ''Long-barreled Pistol ''- For skirmisher officers. The wooden frame extends to the length of a normal pistol but the barrel doesn't exceed farther then a normal pistol. It has a longer effective range (10-45 studs) and it has less bullet deviation. However it takes 9 seconds to reload and it produces more smoke than a standard pistol. Can one shot to the head at 35 studs or less, one shot to the body at 25 studs or less. * ''Kalthoff repeater -'' For Prussia, Austria, Bavaria and Nassau infantry (only one regiment of each fraction can have it). lever action flintlock with 6 rounds in a magazine. can only reload when out of ammo, 14 second reload (take out magazine, put it in a pouch, take out new magazine, insert it into rifle, prime the lever) does 35 damage (3 shot kill, for balancing) 1 sec between shots (priming the lever) ''Peasant weapons: * Rapier - A weapon used by peasants. It is 15% larger than a Sabre. Its swing speed is 6% slower than a sword's. It has five attack stances: up, down (thrust), left and right. The slash attacks do 35 damage, while the thrusting attack deals 45 damage. * Matchlock musket - To aim, you can press LMB then RMB, or RMB then LMB. To fire, press LMB. It is a 1 shot kill at any range, it needs about 19 seconds to be reloaded, and it has the same accuracy of a line infantry musket. A plug bayonet can be attached by pressing Y, but you can't fire or reload if you have that equipped. Used by partisans. Based on a Thirty Years' War musket. * Matchlock Rifle - The same as a Matchlock Musket, but its accuracy is the same of a rifle and its reloading speed is of 25 seconds. * Pitchforks ''- The true peasant weapon! * ''Bow - Some peasants might have used these. ** Crossbow - EXTREMELY Rare Weaponry possibly Used by Partisans. ** Longbow - A weapon given to partisans. You must calculate arrow drop and arrow velocity when shooting with them. It would give a damage similar to a pistol, but it would shoot much faster. When you have the bow, you would have a quiver on your back. It would not disappear off your back if you un-equip the bow. * Wooden plank - Because, why not? * Knives: ** Bayonet knife - Used by partisans, just like a regular knife but it is the bayonet of a musket. ** Butcher Knife - Used by Partisans. *** Is the Hand axe of knives? (does an almost unnoticeable small amount damage more then normal) ** A piece of glass - short on ammunition? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your saber? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your weapons? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your piece of glass? Just go get another one. ** Rocks ''- Essentially the knife reskin. ** ''Bare fists - Why, these peasants are just getting desperate! *** Could be used by all class if they are not holding a weapon? * Spear - A Partisan Weapon. * Halberd - A Partisan Weapon, Might be rare in quantities. * Wheel-lock Pistol - This Weapons is used by Partisans. ** Wheellock Pistol (AllosaurusBR's version) - To aim, press LMB then RMB or RMB then LMB. To fire, press LMB. Has the same damage and range of a Musketoon. Needs 14 seconds to reload. Very rare weapon used by partisans. * Throwing Spear - Can be used for melee, or can be thrown, removing the item from your inventory but one-hit kills and is quick to throw. * Fragile musket - Used by some less organized militias, snaps in half and becomes a sword-like stabbing weapon if blocked with 3 times. * Broken shovel - ''A normal shovel except its rusty and the metal part is bent. Used by peasants. Not really efficient to cut your foe with, but to knock someone out, it's a nice starter pack ! * ''Musket with a broken spyglass on it -'' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) ''Other: Different types of cannons - (howitzers, mortars): *''Hand mortar'' - I don't know who would use it. **A special Artillery regiment perhaps? *''Rockets'' - Make during the early 1800s by Britain. Used by Artillery. * Explosive Cannon Shot - Third ammo type; used by all artillery. * Swivel Gun ''- Mounted on a swiveling stand or fork which allows a very wide arc of movement. * 'Howitzer '- High angle of fire cannon. High range and can shoot into forts but can't direct-fire. * '''Light gun - Cannon that can be moved. Less accuracy and can't fire or reload on move. In addition it has to be prepared before moving, firing, or reloading. '''''Musical Items: * Accordion - Music instrument used by some German and Russian regiments instead of a fife. *''Broken bagpipe'' - Exclusive to the UK only, plays an unholy loud tune that makes enemies aim way off. *''Flute ''- Like a fife, but it is a flute instead. Joke Weapons: '' *''Edge - Is totally a weapon and is totally not added for the lolz , This weapon is the ultimate weapon of edgy teenager by talking smack about people it make them died due to "Not being able to stand up to the edgyness of this totally cool dude. *''Cross'' - This could be used by a special class of Partisans called the priests. This would be their only weapon, but the cross could give all three buffs instead of one buff. **Could only be used on one person, like being blessed or something. *''Ham bone'' - Literally just a piece of raw ham. Has ungodly loud hit sound and wiggles when swung. Is just another sapper reskin in terms of stats. (or is sledgehammer with faster swing speed?) Anyways...GO HAM! **Inspiration: Here ***Inspiration's inspiration: Here * Musket with a broken spyglass on it -''''' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) *'Short schythe''' Used by SOVIET COMMUNISTS partisans, very common weapon BECAUSE MOST OF THEM COME FROM MOTHER RUSSIA.Half the range of a MOSIN-NAGANT RIFLE sabre. Deals 50 damage. Has three attack stances: left, up, and right DID I SAY RIGHT??? NO, DEATH TO THE RIGHT! RISE, LEFT!.*Soviet Union intensifies*. Can't block attacks. **(You can use those funny words by typing the phrase) **(You can remove those jokes if you want. No, the short scythe isn't a joke, don't remove it, please.) *Battle hammer' Used by COMMUNISTS! partisans, very common weapon, like the short scythe. Same range of the TT-33 PISTOL knife. Deals 25 damage DEALS 100000 DAMAGE TO TSARS.Can't be used to repair CAPITALIST GOVERNMENTS or build MONARCHIES structures, but can be used to destroy TSARS them. It can destroy all CAPITALISTS structures with four hits. Same attack speed as the knife. Can't block attacks. Has three attack stances: up, left and right. Up stance deals extra damage: 45 dmg, as it hits the ABSOLUTIST MONARCHIES' head. **(The Battle hammer isn't a joke. Don't remove it, please. IF YOU DO, THE SOVIETS WILL ATTACK YOUR COUNTRY!) * 'poop' ''this weapons is used for cavalry class,you need to mount a horse and hold P to create this wonder weapon. * Pennsylvania Rifle ''- This weapon is used by ̶A̶M̶E̶R̶I̶C̶A̶N̶ ̶S̶O̶L̶D̶I̶E̶R̶S̶!̶ partisans. It has better bullet drop than a rifle but longer reload time. It deals ̶I̶N̶F̶I̶N̶I̶T̶E̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶!̶ the same damage as a rifle. It has a bayonet attached that ̶D̶E̶M̶O̶L̶I̶S̶H̶E̶S̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶G̶O̶V̶E̶R̶N̶M̶E̶N̶T̶S̶ is used in the exact same manner and deals the same damage as the line infantry musket. Its has a O̶N̶E̶ ̶H̶U̶N̶D̶R̶E̶D̶ ̶P̶E̶R̶C̶E̶N̶T̶ ̶C̶H̶A̶N̶C̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶P̶H̶Y̶S̶I̶C̶A̶L̶L̶Y̶ ̶R̶E̶M̶O̶V̶E̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ rare chance of spawning with a partisan. Horses ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ will take ̶U̶N̶L̶I̶M̶I̶T̶E̶D̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ half health from any shot. Headshots result in instant death. ̶R̶U̶S̶S̶I̶A̶N̶ ̶P̶A̶R̶T̶I̶S̶A̶N̶S̶ ̶C̶A̶N̶N̶O̶T̶ ̶S̶P̶A̶W̶N̶ ̶W̶I̶T̶H̶ ̶T̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶W̶E̶A̶P̶O̶N̶ ̶B̶E̶C̶A̶U̶S̶E̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶Y̶ ̶A̶R̶E̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶F̶I̶L̶T̶H̶! * ''salt pill'' '- a pill that someone takes when he is too salty, when consumed, roblox automatically closes itself, also automatically detects salt if someone screams in all caps or when the user says "NOOB", "HACKER", or "AIMBOT". '''ONLY 19.99$!!!' *'AK-47' Used by Russian partisans, because the army likes the Tsar... They got a 10000000000000000 round banana magazine, fire fully-automatic, deals infinite³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³ damage to all western capitalists. Got a 10000000000000000000000 m/s muzzle velocity, meaning it it the most accurate weapon in the game. The reloading takes 0.1 seconds. *'Russian soup' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A JOKE xD RUSSIAN FOOD? LOL *'Nuke' Starts the Cold War. *pillow: * *starts the pillow fight* *''Cheeki ''- The most Breeki weapon of all. Spawns with Polish and Russian partisans. *'''''Diamond Sword gimme diamonds or I report u and then a creeper will blow ur house up nub stupid *'gun' a very rare gun for partisans, it is known to have very poor quality but a great machine gun, takes about 5% of your health, (when crouching) takes 20 of your health (if standing) also can be used for melee just press x and sword mode is enabled, the sword is what I call a Linked Deserter deals 2x the damage of a sabre/sword has 5 directions, up, down, left, right and across. it is made out of the finest metal history has ever seen, if u die the person who killed you gets your fine weapons *France Emperor Husbando Pillow - Show who boss of France and make UK fly out of window. *'soup spoon' 12 inch long weapon, 1-hit kill weapon, it is made of G O L D, It is very rare, and only given to the soup patriots. *''AllosaurusBR'' Seduces your enemies -w- See below Allous in a seducting pose. *''Communism'' Communism is not love. Communism is a hammer we use to crush (OwO) the enemy. *''Anime'' Make your enemies' eyes and ears blow up. Plus, makes they run to Afghanistan, where there is no anime, just to escape it. *'''M16A1 '''Trash automatic assault rifle that is a frustrating 10-hit kill (0.1 HIT KILL TO SOVIET COMMUNIST SCUM) weapon, but has an astonishing firing rate of 8 rounds per second. Instead of firing once before having to reload, you can fire 30 times before reloading! It also takes just 3 seconds, not one hour 15 seconds to reload! Has the range of a meager thrown pebble standard in-game rifle! Like the FASCIST NAZI line infantry trash slingshot musket, you can press X to use bayonet. Here's the catch: Though this gun's bayonet has disappointingly half the range of the weak boomerang musket's bayonet, it is a one-hit kill (0.001 HIT KILL TO ROBERT E. LEE)! Used by AMERICAN FREEDOM FIGHTERS partisans (though there is only a 0.1% chance of getting it) and a special assault infantry class (skirmishers) that you can get for a low price of only 999 Robux. 'MURICA FOREVER!!!!1 *Kitchen Equipments: It would allow soup lovers to start a soup restaurant to feed the hangry soldatens. Drinking soup make you having 1000000% Reload buff and 200% speed boost, making you a legend. *FAMAS: 50 Damage Fully Automatic Assult Rifle That fires 5.56x45 NATO, and fires at 1100 Rounds per minute. Can only be used by the GIGN. (France) Navbox Category:Weapons